


We Are The Same At Heart

by Ookamisan



Series: Submissions for Sterek Week 2016 [1]
Category: Tarzan (1999), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Sterek Week 2016, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisan/pseuds/Ookamisan
Summary: Stiles knew an expodition for researching wolves would be risky and dangerous, but nothing could have prepared him for what came.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i changed it up enough to be enjoyable  
> typed this out lickety split at 3am when i realized Sterek Week 2016 was happening  
> non beta'd

 

"Oh no. Oh geez. Oh god. Dad?" Stiles called through the thick bushes and vines of the forest that he had managed to get stuck in. He could hear his father and their guide, Deucalion, discussing vigorously but he couldn't make out the words.

"Wait! Don't leave me behind!" Stiles called, waving a hand through a couple of bushes he finally managed to squeeze through. "Ow ow!"

He pushed apart the thick trunks of the bushes to pop haphazardly into view of his father and Deucalion, covered in an aray of twigs, leaves and pollen. "Where's the fire you two? Waah!" He was suddenly launched back into the damp earth as the bushes won out the shoving match.

Stiles sputtered and finally pulled himself out and to his father and Deucalion's feet. "What is it, pops?"

"Deucalion said not to move. He saw something." Stiles's father, John Stilinski, was still as a statue, nearly holding his breath as Deucalion searched their surrounding area for... whatever.

Stiles sighed, getting up and brushing off his pants, he strode up behind Deucalion. "Uhh, excuse me, sir, Deucalion? Yes. Uhh, we were under the impression that we were _looking_ for wolves. I'm afraid that our ruckus might be frightening them off."

Deucalion turned with a simpering, patronizing look. "I was hired on this expedition to protect you, young Stilinski, and protect you I shall."

The barrel of his gun danced a little too closely to Stiles's face for comfort and he delicately moved it away with a white gloved hand. "Yes, you're doing an absolutely _fantastic_ , _phenomenal_ job but we only have so long until the ship returns you see and-"

John Stilinski's sudden, excited blubbering, flailing excitedly at where Stiles and Deucalion were standing.

Deucalion quickly grabbed his gun, finger on the trigger, head spinning for a target.

"Stiles! Stiles! Look what's behind you!" Stiles and Deucalion both turned, to see a massive hole dug out and hollowed from under a tree. "A wolf's nest!"

Stiles gasped, feeling elated.

Deucalion clapped his hands together, using his gun to lean on. "At last! Our first sign in days! Perhaps they are still close by?"

"I- I mean it's possible." John stammered excitedly, kneeling down and ducking into the dark hole. "Hello?"

Stiles snorted and smacked his father's rump humorously, completely missing Deucalion getting spooked by what felt to be a hot breath across the back of his neck.

Stiles looked to his left down the expanse of forest, noticing an array of similarly dug out holes under tree trunks. "Pops! Pops, look!" He pulled John out by the collar of his shirt. "Over there and there! It's just as we predicted!" Stiles bounced ecstatically from where he kneeled.

"Family groups!" He and John said at the same time.

"Stiles, I love you!" John pulled Stiles by the head down to his chest where he hugged him tightly and successfully smothered him, his hair in disarray when Stiles popped up for air, laughing stupidly.

Deucalion's boystrous, mean laughter covered their own. " _Family groups_? Now these are _murderous beasts_ who would sooner rip your throat out than look at you."

"On the contrary, Deucalion." Stiles frowned, suddenly serious from where he was kneeling. "With mine and my father's research, we have determined that-"

A stick cracking behind Deucalion had him spinning and blasting two firey gunshots into the thicket, making Stiles and John shout and cover their ears. The shots rang for a long while, the sounds of many birds crying in shock as they flew away.

Nothing.

Stiles huffed angrily. "Deucalion, please. What if it's a wolf?"

"It's no wolf." Deucalion said, too softly and seriously for Stiles and John's comfort.

A moment longer of Deucalion observing their immediate area and he said, "Shall we move along?"

"Yes. Yes. Good idea." John Stilinski popped up, quick to follow Deucalion through the forestry.

Stiles was slightly distracted by wondering what else the creature could possibly be to properly follow them. He jumped and nearly screamed when a blur of fur tumbled out from the bottom of a bush to halt in front of his feet. A coyote pup.

Stiles huffed, feeling foolish. "Are you what's causing all that commotion?"

The coyote pup had a mouth full of some kind of bird it was chewing on. When Stiles realized the pup was making his spot for a snack right in front of him, he couldn't resist pulling out his sketch book from his rucksack.

"Pops! Pops come back!" Stiles whisper yelled. "Just- Just stay right there." Stiles sat down, cross legged to sketch away, completely unaware of a pare of glowing blue eyes behind him.

"Stiles muttered sweet nothings as he sketched. Suddenly there was a coyote pup nose sniffing along the pages he was sketching. Laughing he turned it for the pup to see. "There you go, what d'you think?"

The coyote pup sniffed and then, taking the book in his mouth, tore it from Stiles's grip and darted into the bushes, leaving a trail of sketch pages behind.

"Oh well isn't that just... peachy? Come all the way out here to study wolves and get your book stolen by a coyote. Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. Only you, Stiles. Only you." He grumped as he snatched up the trail of sketches.

He eventually found the pup again, who was busy ripping out papers and eating them.

He stalked up, none too quietly, and demanded, "Give me that!"

The pup snapped his teeth at Stiles, rolling on the pages.

"Oh come on, that's enough. I want my book back by the count of three: One... Two..." Stiles held his fingers up, then suddenly pointed behind the pup. "Oh, look, deer!"

The pup jumped to see what Stiles was looking at, to which Stiles swiped the book from the ground, destroyed as it might be and stuffed it back into his ruck sack, laughing victoriously. "I can't believe you fell for a dog's trick."

The coyote began whining and yiping loudly, clearly upset to have been cheated.

"Oh don't waste those crocodile tears. What would your parents think?" Stiles tutted.

A vicious snarl sounded from behind him and he spun around to see...

A whole pack of coyotes. Snarling viciously, ears pinned and scruffs raised.

Stiles slowly backed away. "S-see I told you they'd be cross? Go easy on 'im. Children will be children." Stiles laughed nervously, backing away when his heel slipped on some wet leaves and he fell onto his rump.

The coyote pack charged, teeth bared.

Stiles scrambled on his hands to pull himself up and run as fast as he could through the forest, dodging the most obvious branches and leaping over bushes. His face however was still getting whipped and cut by leaves as he ran for his life.

He wasn't sure how long he ran and managed to somehow keep the coyotes back enough, especially with the slipping and sliding on the muddy earth.

His heart was in his throat as he saw a ravine ahead, making a hasty and risky decision to jump because coyotes wouldn't be able to. Right?

Stiles launched himself off the edge, arms flailing as he prayed in mid-air to reach the other side.

Something large seemed to lodge itself between his legs, not unlike a horse and carried him across the ravine. In fact Stiles and whatever-it-was landed and skidded far across the edge.

The impact knocked Stiles forward to lay face first into the whatever-it-was that he was now clinging to dear life on. The thing kept running at a terrifying speed.

Stiles opened his eyes to look down, and screamed in shock at the sight of a large, black wolf underneath him.

At his scream, the wolf glanced at him and then tripped as a coyote had managed to catch up and caught his ankle, sending them rolling.

Stiles had barely enough time to spit out leaves when he was suddenly hauled into the air by the back of his shirt not unlike if he had a scruff, and was whisked away again by the wolf's long and powerful gait, leaping over bushes, logs and ditches with ease.

However, Stiles was dropped again when the wolf went to jump over a second ravine with a thick, downed tree across it, and two coyotes snatched his ankles and tail. Stiles was thrown forward from the wolf's jaws to land on the log and slide down the side of it, clinging desperately to the rotting wood to avoid falling to his death.

He was only aware of a swarm of coyotes enveloping him. All gnashing teeth and fur, and then the log was breaking and all of them were falling down, down through the foggy cavern. His screams echoing as he fell.

A warm, strong body enveloped him and he felt a collision with the side of the canyon wall, the wolf somehow holding him close as it slid down the sides, claws digging in painfully and sparking.

The wolf managed to land on all fours on a small ledge, Stiles wrapped around his back. They looked up to see the tree crashing down towards them violently, and the wolf dodges chunks of it before leaping off the cliffside entirely into a tree that was whole and upright, pressing Stiles flat against the trunk with his massive body as the rotted tree smashed into the thick branch they were standing on, breaking it off just behind the wolf's feet, leaving them a small space together to barely stand on.

A moment of deathly silence, Stiles dared peak out from the wolf's furry torso, and saw a single coyote on a branch near them.

It began yipping, crying and spitting like it was cursing. The wolf turned it's full attention to it, and Stiles realized the wolf had somehow lost it's very wolf-like body to acquire a humanoid build, but very much still a wolf.

The wolf began growling, spitting and snapping his teeth like he was arguing with the coyote.

Stiles pressed himself flatter against the bark of the tree, in utter shock. When the wolf suddenly turned to him, eyes blazing, he yelped. The wolf spun him around quickly to invasively dig in his rucksack before pulling out the gnarled sketchbook and throwing it like a frizbee to the perched coyote, who huffed, and easily made ut's way down the tree.

When the wolf turned back to look at Stiles, he was gone.

Stiles was around the other side of the tree, trying to make his way to another tree to get down. His footing slipped slightly and a hysterical chuckle bubbled up from his throat.

"I'm in a tree with a wolf man!"

He took a deep breath and stretched his leg out to the closest tree, whining terrified. "Ohh noo I can't do this!" When his foot made contact and he was now doing the splits, he told himself that yes he could do this. He managed to turn himself around, holding himself horizontal to the forest floor between two trees.

"No, no. This is... this is good. I can do this. Okay... one... two..." He shoved himself up, trying to get onto the other tree. When he felt himself falling forward again, he wailed, arms pinwheeling and caught himself horizontally again.

"Ugghhh," Stiles moaned. "This can't get any worse can it-?"

A flash of lightning, a clap of thunder, and a sudden downpour of rain that chilled and soaked him instantly poured down.

Stiles huffed, letting his head droop, defeated. "Only you, Stiles. Only you."

He took a moment to himself, and when he opened his eyes, the wolf was below him, befuddled and observing him.

Stiles screamed, again, and pushed himself up and away. When he was sure he was going to fall, the wolf caught him, literally by the tip of a clawed finger, and pushed Stiles onto the large branch to plop in a wet, exhausted mess, where the wolf quickly joined his space.

Stiles immediately pulled his legs up close. "S-stay back! Don't- don't come any closer, please, don't." Stiles put up a bootless foot against the wolf's massive chest as he had loomed closer.

The wolf's ears perked down at the pale foot, taking interest and picking it up daintily with his fingers.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Stiles stammered. The wolf inspected his toes, wiggling them curiously, ears perking again as Stiles dissolved into giggles.

"No no! Please don't! That tickl-l-les!"

When Derek sniffed up his clothed thigh to Stiles's crotch, Stiles drummed up enough bark in his tone to snap, "Get off!" And promptly kicked the wolf in the face.

"Yeah, serves you right." Stiles spat as the wolf shook himself, cascading rain water and glaring at Stiles reproachfully before approaching Stiles once again.

"You stay away from me. Like a very good wolf man. You staaay." Stiles got nervous as the wolf really got up close, face impossibly close. "I'm warning you! My father is the sherriff and he-"

The wolf reached out with a clawed hand to delicately caress Stiles's jaw. "How dare-!" Stiles had enough, reaching his arm back and making a fist with the intention to strike.

The wolf caught his wrist effortlessly, looking at Stiles like he was being a child before continuing his persistent inspection of Stiles.

Stiles stared, dumbfounded.

The wolf was examining his gloved hand, which seemed so impossibly small in the wolf's beastly grip, noticing a torn fingertip, squinting at it, and slowly pulling the glove off to reveal Stiles's pale, bare fingers.

The gesture was so gentle and careful, that Stiles was left speechless. The wolf held Stiles's wrist in one hand, and carefully but firmly pressed his other palm to Stiles's. Their fingers mapping each others. The wolf holding intense eye contact with his bright blue orbs.

The wolf's was far bigger. Easily able to overlap and enclose Stiles's.

Stiles was left speechless still, and his eyes growing wide as the wolf's hand began to shrink. Fur falling away to reveal deeply tanned skin as the wolf evolved down in size, to a naked man.

Stiles's jaw was agape, which didn't seem important to the wolf or... now man. His brilliant blue eyes melting into a green reminiscent of the forest around him. Their hands were almost exactly the same size, now and Stiles realized this man was as tall as he was, but incredibly muscled.

His shock was broken and replaced once again with nervousness as the man cautiously leaned in and down to place his ear against Stiles's chest, who whimpered at the intimacy.

The wolf man smiled, and sat up, cupping his head and pulling Stiles to press against his chest.

"Oh- oh god. Aha... yes." Stiles awkwardly pulled away. "Very, very lovely heartbeat. It's _very nice_." Stiles nodded.

The wolf man chewed his tongue for a moment, before making a face and mimicking in a deep voice, "S'very nice."

Stiles's jaw dropped again. "Y-you do speak!" He pointed excitedly. "Oh, and all this time I thought you were this silent, mute, beastly, thing." Stiles laughed ashamed. "why didn't you tell me? I mean I'm very curious as to who you are and I'd love to-"

The wolf man touched two fingers to Stiles's babbling mouth. He got the idea.

The wolf man straightened up, pressing a fist to himself. "Derek."

Stiles squinted.

The wolf man scooted a bit closer. "Der-ek."

"Derek?"

The wolf man smiled, nodding and leaning in close.

"Oh, I see!" Stiles crossed his legs, finally understanding.

"Oh, I see!" Derek said in awe.

"Derek," He said to himself. "Oh, I see!" He touched Stiles's shoulders.

Stiles waved his hands. "No, no. No." he cleared his throat formally, holding out a hand to shake. "I'm Stiles."

Derek mimicked, waving his hands. "No, no. No." Clearing his throat and holding his hand out as well. "I'm Stiles."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "No. No." he touched his own chest, "Stiles."

He touched Derek's. "Derek.

He touched his own again. "Stiles."

Derek inspected his face seriously. Cupping his chin. "Stiles." It was said with absolute adoration.

Stiles sighed, unable to resist pressing into the warm palm of Derek's hand. The rain had stopped, and the air was warming again as the sun peaked through. 

Suddenly there was a bang in the distance, and they both turned to it. "Deucalion!" Stiles declared. 

Derek leapt towards the edge, leaning over and listening. When a gunshot sounded again, he mimicked, "Deucalion!" 

Stiles shook his head in awe at Derek. "Uum, _please_ , can you _take me_ , to my _camp_?" Stiles pointed in the direction of the gunshots. 

Derek let out a loud, concussive banging sound not unlike a gunshot to indicate he understood. 

"Yes! Deucalion! Loud and clear!" 

Derek crouched, morphing into his full wolf form before ducking and scooping Stiles up onto his shoulders. 

"C-can't we walk? D-Derek?" Derek leapt from the branches, soaring down to the forest floor below. "DEEEEREEEEK!" 


End file.
